A Hidden Truth
by CandlelightChoas
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in school.She meets wonderful frnds and hateful enemys. Sakura and Sasuke grows close but would it be a good thing or bad thing..?SasuSaku and other couples
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang. It was 6:30 am. It had been only a few months since Sakura had moved to this new place and now it was time for her to begin her new life at her new school. She got dressed in a black skirt a white short sleeve shirt and there was a red and black tie around her neck. She looked at herself and noticed the school uniform looked a little weird, but cool at the same time.  
" Well i guess it' the start of a new day...and a new life" said sakura as she looked at herself. She sighed and head down the stairs to the front door where her father was waiting there to drive her to her new school 'Konaha High School'.  
As they were driving her father noticed that Sakura looked a little unhappy.  
" what's wrong sweetie" said her father in a soft tone  
" nothing...i just...i just a little nervous that's all" said sakura looking at the passing trees  
" i'm sure everything will be alright...look we're here" said Sakura's father as he pulled up to the curb.  
Sakura got out of the car and stared at the large building towerinf over everything and everyone. She turned to say goodbye to her father, then he left. She took a step forward when a kid suddenly crashed into her. They both fell to the floor.  
"ouch" said Sakura as she rubbed her back  
" Oh...s-sorry there...hey are you new here?" said the boy  
" yup...and i have to say...that's a hell of a welcome gift" said sakura as she stood up " the names Sakura Haruno" said sakura as she held out her hand to help the bot up.  
" Naruto Uzumaki (don't know if i spelled that right...oh well)...nice to meet ya Sakura" said Naruto as he shook her hand.  
" hey Naruto...head's up" said a boy from a distance  
Naruto didn't have time to react so he ducked. The ball flew right past them and suddenly a boy caught before it hit his face. He looked at the ball with a serious expression and let it fall to the floor. Sakura watched as the Raven hair colored boy walked away without a word.  
" who's that" said Sakura  
" Oh that nobody...well that's Sasuke ,Sasuke Uchiha...he walks around acting all cool and stuff. He doesn't talk to many people...hey, i don't even think he has friends." said Naruto

"well...that's kinda sad. Why doesn't he have any friends?" said Sakura

"see people say he just doesn't like hanging around other people...oh sorry by the way my name is Shikamaru...and that guy over there with the dog on his head is Kiba" said Shikamaru as he pointed at kiba walking toward them.

The bell rung and everybody headed inside the class rooms. Sakura looked at her program card and saw her first class was Chemistry in room 301. She looked at the numbers over the door and finally found room301. She walked in and the teacher looked at her. She looked at him with a confused face as she noticed he was wearing a mask over his face and only one eye was visible.

"well nice of you to join us...My name is Kakashi Hatake...you suppose to call me , but you can call me Kakashi"

"ummm...hi my name is Sakura Haruno....ummm...I'm new here"

"well that explains why our late...sit in the last row third seat to the right...I'll partner you up with one of my best students"

Sakura sat down and noticed that the person she was partnered up with was the boy who caught the ball from earlier....Sasuke Uchiha. She looked at him and he sat there with his hands folded along his mouth. She sat down and kept on playing with her pen (nervous habit).

"Clam down" she jumped as he heard the voice.

"Huh?"

"i said clam down...I'm not going to bite you" said sasuke as he turned his eyes toward her.

"Sorry, I'm Sakura...and you are?"

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha"

She turned her head away and blushed. She thought to herself ' why am i blushing i just met this guy. He seems like a jerk anyway'. She took a deep breath and looked up at the board. Kakashi had been writing notes but she hadn't been taking them down. The bell rung and she picked up her stuff and sped out the room.

* * *

The day had gone by pretty fast. She was the last one in the school when all of a sudden she heard a noise. She jumped and searched for the sound. She listened and to her it sounded like angels were in the building. She followed the sound into the music room. The door was cracked open and she looked inside. There on the piano was Sasuke. She watched him play and made sure to keep quite. She sat down on the hallway floor and listened to the sound. The music stopped.  
" You might as well come out from hiding....i know your there" said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as she heard him say that.' he can't be talking about me...can he...i didn't even make a sound' thought Sakura as she looked back and forth. She was about to step out of hiding when she finally heard another voice.  
" Alright...you caught me" said the voice  
" What are you doing here?...don't you have anything better to do besides annoy me" said Sasuke as he looked at the piano  
" Well not really besides...i was just wondering why you always keep to yourself" said the voice  
" Listen Naruto...i don't have time for this...i got to go" said Sasuke has he headed out the door. Sakura tried to find a place to go, but couldn't find anywhere to go so she paced back and forth. Sasuke walked out the door and she ran right into him and they both fell. She was on top of him. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes. They both looked at each other.  
" ummm...s-sorry about that" said sakura as she climbed off him and blushed  
" It's alright...ummm... what are you doing here this late...this neighborhood isn't safe"  
Naruto ran out of the music room and asked if everything was all right. Sakura and Sasuke nodded their head. Sasuke picked up his book bag along with sakura's and handed her bag. She thanked him. The three of them walked out of the school. Naruto walked the opiste way as them and said goodbye. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the same path. She looked at him noticed that he looked extremely handsome in the moonlight. She looked straight forward to try and stop herself from blushing.  
"So...Sasuke you live down this way too?" said Sakura  
" Yeah"  
" My parents are going to be so upset with me when i get home...how about yours" said Sakura trying to start a conversation  
" i don't have parents" said Sasuke  
"Oh...then who do you live with?"  
" no one...i don't have anyone"  
Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression. She noticed he was looking down at the floor as he said that. She didn't know what to say. She felt bad and wished there was something she could say to make him feel better, but she knew that there was nothing she could say that could heal a wound such as that. Sakura looked at the floor when she heard a strange noise that also caught Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked around and noticed that the night sky looked like it was turning into a blood red color. He turned to Sakura and placed his hand over her eyes. She jumped. He made sure that there wasn't a hint of light showing. He leaned over and was whispering.  
" Sakura...When i say go, i want you to run as fast as you can to your house ok" whispered Sasuke  
" Why?...What's going on?...Sasuke I'm scared" said Sakura trying to control her tears  
" There's just something not right around here" whispered Sasuke as he heard noises all around them. He looked around and the sky now started to darken into a black abyss. He looked down at Sakura and knew it was pointless for her to go anywhere now. He uncovered her eyes and she looked around and started to cry. Everything was black and red. It looked as if they had stepped into a nightmare. She turned around but, it had gotten so dark she couldn't see him.  
" sasuke?,sasuke?, SASUKE!?" cried Sakura. She panicked when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her and hold her as if they were hugging her. Suddenly all she heard was something that sounded like lighting. She looked up and noticed that Sasuke was the one holding her, she also noticed that there was a blue glow coming from his hand. He held her tight and looked down at her.  
" are you alright" said Sasuke looking down at her.  
Sakura nodded her head.  
" just stay close to me and you should be fine" said Sasuke.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps walking from behind them. Sasuke they both turned around......

******

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOt I Repeat Do Not Own Naruto..:'(**

**Okayx anyway thnx for reading first story plx read and review **

**Byex**

**AngelXXXXXX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

They both turned around…

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the person walking toward him and Sakura. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and noticed how frightened he looked, but then that look faded into anger.

"Oh…well who's your friend" said the person standing a few feet away from Sasuke. Sasuke's anger grew more with every word the person spoke.

"Stay away from her" said Sasuke as he stepped in front of Sakura "This is between you and me."

Sakura tried looking at the person that Sasuke was protecting her from. She stood there as she saw Sasuke giving the man standing across from him a dirty look.

Suddenly, she felt a quick breeze and then the next thing she knew was that she was standing next to the man with a kunai knife to the neck. Sasuke glanced at the man.

"She has nothing to do with this…KEEP HER OUT OF THIS, ITACHI!" yelled Sasuke as he stepped forward. Itachi pressed the kunai closer to her neck and a drop of blood trickled down her neck. Sakura grabbed Itachi's arm to try to remove his arm.

"Now now don't move…or it mite slip" said Itachi as he pulled the kunai back and started plunging it forward.

Sakura started punching and kicking trying to get free. She screamed and watched as the kuni got closer. Suddenly, even before, she could blink, Sasuke was in front of her and he took the hit.

Itachi jumped back as Sasuke plunged toward him with the Chidori. Itachi tried moving back, but he still got hit. He was hurt pretty badly. Sasuke stood there as he grabbed his right side while slightly being slumped over. Sasuke looked down as he noticed that only the kunai's handle was visible. He grabbed the handle and pulled the kunai out, but at the same time gasped in pain. Sasuke looked up as Itachi threw another kunai at Sasuke, but this time Sakura threw another kunai knocking it out of the way before it hit Sasuke. Itachi looked at Sakura and started heading toward her. She took a fighting stance as she watched Itachi come near her. Sasuke got up and ran toward Itachi yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Itachi turned as Sasuke picked up the kuni that had landed on the floor and ran toward him. Itachi and Sasuke were heading right toward each other. Suddenly, Itachi looked like he was in pain. Sasuke put a soft smile on and Sakura watched as blood slowly started coming out of Sasuke's mouth. Itachi looked down noticing that there was a kuni in his chest, then he looked up and put an evil grin on seeing that his kunai landed right on Sasuke's heart. Sasuke, with the last bite of strength he had pushed the kunai in more into Itachi. Itachi pulled away gasping in pain. Itachi threw a death glare at Sasuke.

"Well…I must admit you have gotten stronger…none the less…you will lose everything, foolish little brother" said Itachi as he disappeared and everything started going back to normal.

Sasuke was breathing heavy then he feel onto his hands and knees and coughed up blood. He removed the kunai and let out what sounded like yelp or a quit scream. Sakura ran to his aid. Sakura laid him down on the ground and opened up his shirt looking at both the wounds. One wound was just next to his right lung the other was directly on his heart. She placed both hands on him, one above each wound. She jumped as Sasuke grabbed one of her hands. She looked at him.

"What…*coughs up blood*…are you…doing?" said Sasuke in a low mono tone voice trying to ignore the pain. Sakura looked at him noticing that he was slipping away (dying). She felt her eyes start to water and put her hands over each wound again.

"I'm saving your life…like what you did for Me." said Sakura as she took a deep breath and suddenly a greenish-yellowish glow came from her hands. She put a smile of relief as she watched Sasuke's wounds heal. She took her hands off and Sasuke looked at the areas where the wounds used to be. He turned to her.

"Your…a medical ninja?" said Sasuke with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but many people don't know that…I see you're a ninja yourself…anyway, who was that guy that attacked us?" said Sakura looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"He's my brother…that's all you need to know right now" said Sasuke has he stood up and rebut toned his shirt. He stuck his hand out to Sakura to help her up. Sakura took his hand and stood up.

"So are there any other ninja's in the school?" said Sakura looking up at Sasuke.

"Yeah…Naruto,Shikamaru and Kiba are ninja too" said Sasuke with a serious face again.

They kept walking down the path to Sakura's neighborhood. Sasuke turned to the left while Sakura kept going straight.

When Sakura got in her dad rushed up to her.

"Where were you? Are you alright? Why are you late? An…" he paused and looked at her shirt. "I-is that blood?"

Sakura looked down and noticed a spot of blood on her shirt. She looked back up at her father.

"Oh it's just paint from art class…sorry I'm late I was just finishing up something in school" Said Sakura lying to her father.

Sakura ran up to her room and closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself 'why did he save me…I guess it's because I'm human…I really don't know…I guess it doesn't matter…I'm alive and I should be grateful.' She shook her head. Changed and went o bed. She smiled and said to herself as she feel asleep "I had a nice day"

4 months later…

It's been four months since Itachi attacked her and Sasuke in her way home from school. Sakura was outside eating lunch with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba and laughing because Akamaru stole Naruto's sandwich and started him to try to get it back. Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba laughed as Naruto fell down.

Then Sasuke was walking down the steps and noticed Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura" Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned looked over and he waved at her.

"Come Sakura, let's take a walk"

"Ok" said Sakura as hse said bye to Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba.

Over the past few months Sasuke and Sakura had gotten pretty close, but no one knew. It was almost as if they were best friends.

Sasuke lead Sakura though a cherry blossom tree path. Sakura laughed as a little pink petals fell all over Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and brushed off the petals Sakura looked up at him with a smile.

"So…Why did you bring me out here…Where are we going anyway" said Sakura looking up at Sasuke.

"I wanted to talk to you and we're going to one of my favorite spots. I go there a lot, most o the time to think" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" said Sasuke looking at Sakura with concern

"Did Sasuke Uchiha I know just smile" said Sakura with sarcasm in her voice.

Sasuke's concerned look faded into an annoyed look. "And I thought something happened to you"

"Oh well…is that why you looked so worried…you thought something happened to me…aww that's cute Sasuke, you care about me" said Sakura with a smile on.

"Well…I mean…you are a friend of mine…*sighs* anyway" said Sasuke as he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry…you really do surprise me when you smile…you have a nice smile" said Sakuar as she looked at Sasuke and put a soft smile on.

"Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" said Sakura

"Remember what you asked me the night we were attacked bt my older brother?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that"

Sasuke truned to Sakura" you still want to know everything about him?"….

* * *

**Same disclaimer applied...**

**oooohhh cliffy, would sasuke actually tell sakura??**

**anyways R&R**

**Byess **

**Angelxxx  
**


End file.
